


Until Death Do Us Part.

by crimsoneternal



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death, Is only the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part.

The wedding

Siegfried schtauffen stood at the altar waiting for his bride, the cathedral which had been home to the azure knight had been destroyed under Siegfried’s orders and rebuilt anew, washing away all the evil that had lingered there for so long and now revived it with a place of hope and purity.  
Five years had passed since that fateful day when the darkness was destroyed and now l his life was beginning after years of battling his alter ego. Siegfried stood at the altar in his finest clothes for his ranking, he was a king now and to befit his rank he wore the colours of Osthreinsburg. He wore a tunic of black and red silk over a pair of leather breeches with a pair of the finest black leather boots at hand; black gauntlets completed his attire, the mark of the warrior within him a plain statement for all to see.  
His hair glowed golden in the sunlight and hung long and straight down his back that it brushed over his shoulders in a blonde fountain. His heart was racing in a way that it had never done before, to be standing in a place of holiness was strange to him and to be stared upon by his fellow nobles and people of his kingdom was even stranger still. All eyes were upon him and not one of them held hatred for the former soul edge wielder. 

The bells of Osthreinsburg began to chime, pure and crystalline and it was then that he knew it was time. The great oaken doors of the cathedral opened slowly and revealed the queen to be. All eyes turned to her in anticipation, waiting to behold the bride. Slowly she entered into the cathedral and the crowd inhaled a gasp at her flawless beauty, and beautiful she was.  
Siegfried felt the breath being knocked out of him as his emerald eyes fell set upon his wife to be, garbed in a traditional Osthreinsburg wedding dress, a floor length beautiful dress of black and red, the corset tightly fitted around her tiny waste, enhancing her already flawless figure, proceeded by the rest of the dress that cascaded out from her hips and then down to the floor. A red lace train floated behind her.  
Her hair was shone beautifully in the sunlight, black glossy curls alive, she had adapted the common hairstyle for the bride of Osthreinsburg, half dark curls pinned up on top of her head and the rest cascading in long black tendrils of curls down her back and over her bear shoulders.  
The colours of the dress made her already pale skin all the more intense, the black of the dress only highlighted her alabaster beauty even more than it already was. Siegfried felt his heart racing, a swell of pride suddenly booming inside of him as he realized that after all they had endured together, she was finally going to be his. He would not show it yet though; he would wait until she was truly his under the eyes of gods and men.  
Her eyes remained focused upon his, somehow unable to look away from them. She could feel the eyes of all the spectators upon her and it unnerved her, she was not used to being the spectacle yet here she was now, the centre of attention. Seeing him now though, in his kingly beauty eased all of her fears away she did not know how it did, but looking at him standing before her made her feel as if it was just the two of them at last.  
She had imagined how this moment would be how it would feel, all the things that she had pictured in her mind that she would be feeling, found that she felt not. It was a whole new feeling to her, a feeling that she could not describe, and her heart was swelling with pride to see her knight standing there in all his finery, basking in all his glory and victory, his emerald eyes burning with an intense emerald fire. Seeing him dressed without his armour was even stranger again, but such things were trivial now in light of what was about to happen, after all she was going to be a queen.

Siegfried found that he did not know how to look at his bride, so astonished by her beauty was he. Memories began to consume his mind, memories of when he was a young boy and his father had explained to him when he had been one and three, how one day he would have to marry and provide and heir to the kingdom to keep the shcstauffen bloodline pure. All he was thinking now though was how his father, Frederik Schtauffen, true king of Osthreinsburg and gentle knight, should be escorting his bride down the aisle. But he was robbed of his father and so his bride walked the aisle alone.  
As she neared the altar, gently the priest motioned for Siegfried to turn his back towards her so that he was now facing the priest. Adrenaline began to flood his veins and he could suddenly feel the intensity of his anxiety as he stood in waiting. He could hear the whispers from the crowd whispering how beautiful she looked and what a good queen that she would make. Siegfried knew all those things to be true but above everything he knew what a good wife she would be and then beside him stood a figure, a figure of flawlessness.  
Fighting every urge to look upon his bride, Siegfried remained strong and kept his eyes forward. He would not ruin this; it was to be done the proper way. The priest smiled down at his bride first, soft and gentle and then his timeless eyes turned to his own. “My king” the old priest addressed him “My lady, join hands and behold each other on this joyous day”. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, slowly Siegfried turned to face her, his green eyes upon her face, hands clasped, it was time to make her is queen.  
She was terrified, that he could not deny. All around her everything and everyone seemed to leer out at her, watching her and would not release her from their gaze. Even though she was not looking upon them she knew that they were staring, but her eyes her were elsewhere, locked on the green eyes of his, hypnotized by their strange beauty. She could see how apprehensive he was, could see how tensed he had become by his posture even though his face was smooth and showed no signs whatsoever of his uneasiness. She knew that he must be feeling the same nausea that she felt, when the priest had told both of them to turn and face each other her heartbeat had accelerated and for a moment she thought that she was going to pass out.  
When Siegfried had taken her hand, she could feel clammy and how firmly that he held her hand. He held it so tight that it began to hurt slightly but she refused to let the hurt show upon her face. Gently, she smiled at him to reassure him that everything would be alright, when the priest began to speak again, for a brief moment she turned her eyes away almost shyly and for a moment he almost smiled at her feigned innocence. “on this day, god blesses two souls in one holy unison, for from this day until the end of time will they be joined in holy matrimony from now until death do they part” turning his old eyes to look at the king he said “My king, will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, your queen and companion through life’s journeys?” for along moment Siegfried remained silent, his eyes bore into his wife’s to be studying her for all that she was, he could not believe that this moment had come, five years ago he would never have believed that he would be standing at the altar with his one true love about to take her hand in marriage. She waited patiently for him to answer, looked softly into his eyes and then slowly the king answered “I will”. She felt her heart jump at his words and saw in his eyes how proud he was to have finally claimed her as god as his witness. Then the priest turned his eyes to hers “My lady, will you take this man to be your king, lawful wedded husband and companion through life’s journeys?” without any hesitation whatsoever, she answered “I will”  
Smiling up at him, she could see the look in his eyes, could feel the love pouring out at her as he looked at her in silence, “then I will pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride” at that there was a roar of happiness that emerged from the crowd, cheering and clapping as their king kissed his bride and queen. Siegfried didn’t wait to kiss her, before the priest had even spoken the last sentence he had swooped her into his arms and kissed her furiously with every ounce of love that he held in his body for her. She kissed him back with as much as much intensity, silent tears of joy falling from her eyes, they had made it, they really had.  
Before the end, the priest spoke one last time, turning the new king and queen to face the people of Osthreinsburg and said “My people, behold your new king and queen” and with that their fingers entwined as they walked down the aisle with rose petals being scattered around their feet.


End file.
